


Alternia High Horrorstuck

by CosplayerWithPen



Series: High School Horror Stuck [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ghosts, Horror, Multi, Murder, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 11:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1345678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosplayerWithPen/pseuds/CosplayerWithPen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternia High on the outside seems like your average school. But as a group of students realize, there is something more horrifying under it's layer as students mysteriously start getting murdered and report ghosts sightings at the school. It's up to the students to figure out the mysterious hidden past of the school and what exactly is haunting it to save themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alternia High Horrorstuck

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, welcome to the first chapter of Alternia High Horrorstuck. I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> Note: This is a humanstuck AU. So all aliens from Homestuck are humans in this.

“Welcome to open house for Alternia High! Current student’s families, please visit your child’s classes to get information on their current progress in school! And for potential future students please take a look around our school to see if it’s the one for you!”

Terezi walked out of the gymnasium from the open house opening ceremony and pushed her light brown hair behind her ear. She was in middle school now, but next year she’d be entering high school so she’d figured she could check the place out. Gotta be well prepared for anything that may come her way. She walked down several crowded hallways until she seen a hallway with a stairwell to the basement. The stairwell had a chain across it with a sign saying do not enter.

What’s the fun in that?! Terezi thought as she checked to make sure no one was looking and hopped over the chain and down the stairs. She wanted to explore the whole school. She couldn’t just pass an area just because there was a do not enter sign. She looked around the basement. It was filled with pipes and heat ducts. Several bulbs were hanging from the ceiling for light.

“You shouldn’t be down here!” said a faint voice distantly away. Terezi looked around seeing no one.

“Huh? Who was that?”

“Please...it isn’t safe!” the voice urged. Terezi saw a faint shadow dart behind some pipes.

“Are you staff? Why you hiding?” Terezi asked confused. It sounded more like someone close to her age.

“Go! He’s coming!”

“I’m not sure I’m following you here...who’s coming?” Terezi asked trying to see behind the pipes. It almost seemed like a girl with white hair but Terezi could barely make her out in the dark.

“Oh no!! Watch out!”

Terezi looked around confused. She heard hissing of steam coming out of the pipes and then suddenly the light bulb above her started to flicker. She looked up at it as it flickered more and more until it went out. All of a sudden the light when bright.

_POP!_

Glass shattered everywhere and Terezi’s hands shakingly went up to touch her face, drenched in blood as she reached up towards her eyes that she felt sharp pieces of glass in them. A blood curdling scream erupted from her lungs.

* * *

**One Year Later**

* * *

 

_BRRRNNNGGG!!!_

“Come on, Eridan, that’s the 5 minute bell! We’re gonna be late!” A girl with dark frizzy hair shouted as she grabbed her tall friend with black spiked hair with a big purple streak in the front.

“Ouch! Fef!” Eridan shouted out him annoyed. his blue striped scarf waving in the air as he was pulled forward. Feferi ignored him and rushed forward and they slammed into a boy wearing a gray sweatshirt.

“HEY WATCH OUT, FUCK ASS!” the short tan boy shouted at them and muttered a few obscenities under his breath as they blatantly ignored him

“H-h...hi, k-karkat….” said a squeaky voice behind him. He turned around, scratching his brown hair, and eyed who it was.

“Oh hey, Nepeta,” He said giving a nod to shy auburn hair girl with a blue cat hat behind him and went back to walking towards the school. Nepeta gave a small squeaking noise and tried covering her mouth in excitement. A large hand yanked her back by her green trench coat.

“Nepeta, don’t associate with that loser,” Said a deep voice. She looked up at the 6’1 dark haired boy who towered over her 4’8 height. She made a pouting face at him. “Guys, like that are no good for you.”

“Says the one, who is madly in love with a girl who’s got a boyfriend, Equius!” Nepeta shouted back at him. Equius face got sterner as he let Nepeta go and looked away, his eyes trailing to a girl with long matted brown hair walking and holding hands with a nerdy blonde boy with 3-D glasses.

“Tsk….I’ll never see what Aradia sees in that loser. She deserved a real man.” Equius said angrily to himself.

“Ooo….you gonna show her your gun show? Maybe she’ll see them and leave that scrawny Sollux?” A blonde girl said nudging Equius’s arm teasing him. And gave a cacky laugh. “Here let me call her over here….HEY ARADIA! WHY YOU HOLDING HANDS WITH THAT CALCULATOR?!”

“V-Vriska!!” Equius shouted feeling his face go red with embarrassment. He grabbed Nepeta and rushed away not wanting to be seen with Vriska. Aradia stopped and gave a disgusted look at Vriska. Sollux face turned into a scowl.

“You can’t even do trigonometry!!” Sollux shouted back.

“Why would I want to, geek?!” Vriska retorted. Sollux went to say something else, but Aradia shook her head no and encourage him to keep walking.

“Good old, Vriska, up to your usual antics I see…” said a teal hair girl with red sunglasses on walking past with a walking cane. The cane tapped the ground lightly and it felt it’s way across the parking lot.

“Terezi, why do I dye your hair when you can’t even see it?” Vriska asked deciding to walk with Terezi.

“Gotta keep it rad!! Express oneself! What’s the point of going into high school on the first day without anyone noticing you?” Terezi laughed

“I think with your pointy shades and cane there, you’ll attract enough attention to yourself as it is....” Vriska said making a frown.

“Yeah, but no one wants to talk about that.” Terezi said scrunching her nose as they walked in the school.

\------------

Karkat sat slumped in his first class with his grey hoodie over his head. He so didn’t wanna be in school. It’s not like it even matter. All he did was slack off in his classes anyway. So it wasn’t like he was gonna get into a nice college. He gave a small groan and looked around the class to see who he knew from his middle school.

Next to him was, Aradia, a pale girl slightly below average height. One of the poorest girls in the school. Always wore tattered thrifted clothes because her parents couldn’t afford anything more. Despite her misfortune she was always pretty happy girl….unless Vriska was around.

Vriska was sitting in the back corner seat throwing little balls of paper into Aradia’s hair to get them stuck in there. Vriska was a little above average height, had fair skin, blonde hair, and blue eyes. She was also known as the bitch of the school. She was snotty and would pick on others. Aradia was one of her favorites to bully.  

In the front row, was Feferi and Eridan. Feferi was dark skinned, with crimped black hair. She’s actually one of the most popular girls back in middle school and no one doubted it wouldn’t be the same for high school. She was one of those naturally nice and fun popular girls. She, also, made sure to get good grades in school, which is why her best friend Eridan was stuck annoyed in the front row with her.

Eridan didn’t like school. He loathed it. Everyone was pretty sure with Feferi, he probably wouldn’t even be there. Eridan was tall and wore glasses purely for fashion. Eridan was probably almost the opposite of Feferi. He was ultra stuck up and barely anyone got along with him. He, also, takes pride in his hunting skills and fish knowledge. Fish knowledge was probably one of the only things that connected Feferi and Eridan together with their love of the sea.

_BRRNNNGGG!_

The final bell had rang and promptly so their teacher got up from his desk. He was a man of average height. He had black, slicked back hair and dark beady eyes. He was a real stickler and would punish anyone, who didn’t follow his rules. Even going so far as to punishing them himself over sending them to the principal.

“G’morning, class,” he said with a sneer as he walked towards the front of the room. He had a ruler in his hand and was casually smacking it into the palm of his other hand. “I am your History teacher, Spades Slick. You can call me Mr. Slick, of course. The first lesson we will be starting with is American’s 1920s. One of my favorite deca-”

_SLAM!_

A loud noise came from the back of the classroom. A tall tan boy with a black mohawk had just fallen through the door. He jumped up quickly.

“Uh!...Sorry, I’m, uh, late...I, uh, got trapped in my, uh, locker…” He said slightly out of breathe. Slick’s eyes narrowed on him furiously.

“Next time, don’t bothering coming to class. Rule number one of Mr. Slicks class, kids. NEVER be late….Or you will regret it. Now I’m going to make an example of Mr. Uh here.”

“It’s Nitram. Tavros Nitram.” Tavros told him.

“I don’t care. Now come here stand right in front and center of room next to the kid with the funny streak in his hair.” Slick waved him quickly over. Eridan’s mouth dropped open feeling insulted.

“Excuse me!” Eridan retorted.

_SMACK!_

The whole room jumped as Slick’s ruler smacked Eridan desk harshly.

“Did I tell you to speak?!” Slick shouted gritting his teeth.

“Uh...no?” Eridan said leaning back trying to distance himself from Slick.

“Then SHUT UP!” The whole room jumped again not expecting the loud shout. “Now where was I? Oh, yes. Nitram front and center here and give your History notebook to him. You are going to stand here for the rest of the class while Mr. Mouthy takes your notes.

“W-what?!” Eridan said flabbergasted as Tavros shakingly walked up and handed Eridan his notebook.

“You heard me! Take the notes or an F for today!”

Eridan mumbled quickly and opened the notebook and Slick went on to lecture the class.

* * *

 

“Whew, that was a rough day!” Tavros said stretching his arms.

Karkat slammed his locker shut and turned towards Tavros.

“Shit, tell me about. Mr. Slick is fucking insane. We already a fucking 15 page packet he wants us to do. This shit sucks,” Karkat said annoyed.

“That was so embarrassing standing there the whole class. My legs were starting to hurt from standing there shaking,” Tavros said cringing at the memory.

“Who stuffed you into a locker anyway?” Karkat asked as they started walking down the hall.

“Vriska…” Tavros said sighing. “...It was kinda my fault though…”

Karkat arched his eyebrows at Tavros.

“I, uh, kinda confessed to her…..” Tavros looked away getting red. Karkat stopped walking.

“Like confessed, confessed?” Karkat asked. Tavros guilty nodded. “What the hell is wrong with you, you moron?! This is the girl, who’s picked on you since kindergarten! I mean, I’m all one for romance and stuff, but seriously?! Do you have a fucking death wish?”

“I know, I know….It was stupid...I’m stupid…” Tavros said getting more embarrassed rethinking about the whole thing. “I honestly don’t know why I do….I just do...God, now she’s gonna harass me even more throughout school.”

“You fucked up.” Karkat told him. He then suddenly noticed a glimpse of blonde hair moving their way. “Speaking of you fucking up, here comes your lifetime of harassment now.”

Tavros went pale as hand reached out and grabbed his brown and green striped tie and was pulled forward and down the hall. Vriska didn’t stop until they were in an empty stairwell.

“You’re such a mooooooooron!!!!!!!!” She shouted giving Tavros a shove.

“I-im sorry, Vriska!” Tavros said apologetically as almost like he was bargaining for his life.. “I s-shouldn’t have done it.”

“Confessing? In front of my friends?! Literally right before class?! Do you even knoooooooow the meaning of ‘the right time’?!” Vriska said pacing back in forth in front of him angrily.

“I-it was stupid of me.”

“Damn, right it was!” Vriska said angrily pointing a finger at him. “What were you expecting me to react?! I can’t just say ‘Yeah, I like you, too’ in front of evvvvvvvveryone!!!!!!! The kid that they all thought I hated since we were kids!”

“I- I know….w-wait….what?” Tavros said suddenly confused by what she was saying. Vriska rolled her eyes getting frustrated.

“Oh my gooooooood!” She suddenly grabbed Tavros face and pressed her lips hard on his. Tavros eyes bulged and his body tightened up not sure of what to do. “I like you, you idiot!!!!!”

“Y-you….you do?” Tavros said almost whispering it still being completely stiff. Vriska sighed and let go of him.

“You’re lost cause! I can’t believe I even bothered to kiss you!” Vriska said getting annoyed with herself.

She turned to walk out the stairwell, but Tavros grabbed her wrist.

“Don’t touch me!” She shouted.

She yanked her hand back out of his grip. All of a sudden, Tavros lurched backwards, his foot slipped on the edge of the stair and Vriska watched in horror as Tavros fell down the stairs. A sick snapping noise was heard as hit the stairs with his back and Tavros rolled down the rest of the stair, coming to an end at the bottom of the stairs. His body was limp.

**Author's Note:**

> This is only the first part of the cast. I didn't wanna introduce everyone all at once cuz I felt it was already taking a lot of the chapter with the ones that were here. So stay tuned for Chapter 2. I'm gonna try to release a chapter every thursday!


End file.
